


Все повторяется

by BlackRook



Series: Другие миры [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все повторялось, так или иначе, но началось все когда-то с Кэртианы. С того страшного Излома, который едва не погубил мир; мир они отстояли, а он в отместку выкинул их наружу, в другие бусины, в чужое Ожерелье, наградив даром вспоминать и узнавать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все повторяется

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015. За редактуру спасибо А. и Shatris Lerran

_Этот мир звался Каэрлэг, и был он не хуже и не лучше других. Множество королевств, рассеянных от севера до юга, от запада до востока; часть находилась под защитой Тени, часть — под покровительством Света, многие просто жили сами по себе. Но даже из независимых королевств юноши и девушки в поисках иной судьбы уходили служить — кто в Легионы Тени, кто в Форпосты Света. Становились воинами, дипломатами, а некоторые — магами. Феями, ведьмами, Рыцарями Света или Посланниками Тени. Говорили, что Посланники сильнее, но всегда сами по себе, а Рыцари, пусть и слабее, но действуют сообща.  
Было время, когда Свет и Тень мирно уживались, заключали договора и союзы, но уже почти столетие ни о каком мире не могло быть и речи. Война становилась все ожесточеннее, будто кто-то подталкивал обе силы...._

— Это может быть ловушка, — заключил Вернхард.  
— Но, — вскинулся было Руперт. Его можно было понять: сведения добыла его разведка, он рвался в бой, а тут, видите ли, главнокомандующему начали мерещиться ловушки. И правильно начали.  
— Не «может быть», а почти наверняка, — произнес Олаф вслух. — Но это возможность устроить первую встречу с Бешеным на наших условиях. Хотя бы в чем-то.  
Бешеный, если официально — Посланник Тени Вальдес, последние лет двадцать держал Хексберг, самую северную из Цитаделей Легионов, так что в бою войска Форпостов Света давно с ним не встречались. А теперь он, похоже, собирался активно участвовать во внутренних войнах. Надо было знать, что он из себя представляет. И как маг, и как тактик.  
— Ты хочешь устроить встречную ловушку?  
— Нам, конечно, может и повезти, — ответил Олаф, пожав плечами, — но главное, чтобы кто-нибудь в нужный момент сумел уйти, пока основные силы занимают Тень.

Он не лукавил. Разменять десяток дружин и одного-двух Рыцарей на точное знание нынешнего магического рисунка Бешеного? Цена была вполне приемлема. Звучало цинично, но ничего не поделаешь. Это такая война, она уже полвека такая, если не дольше. Теперь осталось убедить Вернхарда и остальных, что «занимать» Бешеного должен именно он, Олаф. Вернхард наверняка поначалу упрется, дескать, «толковые полководцы среди магов все наперечет, мы не можем себе позволить ими жертвовать». В общем, это было правдой, как и то, что в некоторых партиях жертвой пехотинца не отделаешься, иногда надо и кого поважнее. Попадаться в ловушку тоже стоило грамотно, кто попало с этим не справится, а что у Рыцаря Света Олафа имелись и другие причины желать личной встречи с Посланником Тени Вальдесом… это к делу не относится и на дело не повлияет. Конечно, все могло оказаться и совпадением, такое случалось, но, так или иначе, Олаф в этом мире уже прожил более чем достаточно. А уйти, разбившись о Бешеного, — неплохой способ, один из лучших.

Обсуждение заняло не так уж и много времени — Вернхард, в отличие от своего кэртианского почти что тезки, пост главнокомандующего занимал не за громкое имя и понимал разумные доводы. Вторым, естественно, вызвался Руперт — правда, он был уверен, что они могут и просто победить. Ничего, мальчик, кажется, еще ни разу не проигрывал бой, ему будет полезно. Тем более, Руперт, к счастью, в этот раз ничего не помнил, и Олаф для него здесь был всего лишь старшим товарищем, одним из многих. Значит, вряд ли бывший адъютант встанет насмерть там, где не надо. 

Все повторялось, так или иначе, но началось все когда-то с Кэртианы, с того страшного Излома, который едва не погубил мир. Мир они отстояли, а он в отместку выкинул их наружу, в другие бусины, в чужое Ожерелье, наградив даром вспоминать и узнавать. Дар пробуждался не всегда и иногда больше напоминал проклятие, чем награду, но с неведомых сил все равно не спросишь. 

 

~~~  
Все повторялось, и не дважды, как говорили, а куда чаще. Разумеется, они угодили в ловушку — но хотя бы в ту самую, которую и предвидел Олаф.  
— Руперт, пора! Марш отсюда.  
— Но командир!  
— Рыцарь, это приказ! Выполняйте немедленно!  
«Потому что если ты не уйдешь сейчас и не доберешься до Вернхарда, каждая смерть на этом поле окажется напрасной». Вслух этого, впрочем, говорить не потребовалось: Руперт послушался и ушел, стиснув зубы и запустив магическую иллюзию собственной гибели. Теперь оставалось только держаться до последнего, чтобы ни у Бешеного, ни у его офицеров не возникло и мысли о встречной ловушке. 

Продержаться удалось даже чуть дольше, чем Олаф рассчитывал, а потом волна чужой магии пробилась сквозь щиты видением падающего рея. Все.

 

~~~  
Все повторялось — до смешного. Конечно, Рыцарю Света не пристало смеяться, оказавшись в плену в Твердыне Легионов, но хотелось. Никаких совпадений — Бешеный Вальдес был Бешеным Вальдесом, и он был самим собой, будто только что сошел с борта «Астэры». Или закончил поединок с тем бергерским бароном в Старой Придде.  
— Господа! — заявил Ротгер фигурам в официальной форме Легионов. Было их двое или больше, Олаф сказать затруднялся: зрение плыло. — Я в равной степени восхищен вашей наивностью и вашей наглостью. С чего вы взяли, будто я стану делиться трофеями?  
— Посланник Вальдес, интересы Легионов…  
— Да ну? Что, пока меня тут не было, научились допрашивать светлых Рыцарей?  
Ответа не последовало, и Олаф внутренне усмехнулся. Не научились. Если бы вместе с ним взяли еще кого-то, имело бы смысл волноваться, а так — пленного мага можно убить, можно сломать, но успешно допросить не выйдет. Особенности присяги — что в Форпостах, что в Легионах — и издержки несовместимости магии Света и Тени.  
— Не научились? А для остальных «интересов» ищите себе материал сами и не лезьте к старшим по званию. Извините этих невеж, Рыцарь, — Ротгер обернулся с Олафу, — но боюсь, еще на несколько дней нам с вами придется задержаться в Твердыне. Зато потом я буду счастлив предложить вам все гостеприимство Цитадели Хексберг.  
Судя по реакции остальных, именно сейчас Олафу и надлежало испугаться по-настоящему. Кошки его знают, может, и правда стоило: Ротгер — Вальдес — очевидно ничего не помнил. Не паясничал перед посторонними, а просто не помнил, как и Руперт. Впрочем, испугаться, если что, Олаф всегда успеет, а в ближайшие дни явно ничего не произойдет.

 

~~~  
У Вальдеса, как у любого Посланника Тени, были в Твердыне свои покои, а к ним, естественно, прилагалась темница, потому что ну как же иначе. Обычный каземат — впрочем, поудобнее походного шатра. Без окон, конечно, и дышалось тяжело, и заняться было нечем, кроме как переживать или предаваться воспоминаниям. Переживать и волноваться Олаф себе запретил: свой долг перед Форпостами он выполнил, использовать против своих его не смогут, дальше все в руках Руппи и Вернхарда. А вот воспоминаний за десяток с лишним жизней набралось предостаточно.

… На самом деле, не всегда все повторялось с такой точностью, далеко не всегда. Не всегда он проигрывал, не всегда они вообще воевали… Случалась и мирная жизнь, а случалось, что годы сражались плечом к плечу, прикрывая друг другу спину, а потом раз — и по разные стороны фронта. Не по прихоти рождения или глупости вышестоящих, а по собственному осознанному выбору, потому что у обоих — опять! — нашлись вещи важнее дружбы. Лучше уж как сейчас, когда долги отданы и терять нечего.

 

Олаф был уверен, что те самые «несколько дней» он никого не увидит, но на следующий же вечер дверь неожиданно распахнулась и в камеру вошел — точнее, ввалился — Вальдес с чем-то в руках. Что-то оказалось походной постелью, и, разворачивая ее на полу, Вальдес принялся объяснять, не дожидаясь, пока ошеломленный Олаф сумеет отреагировать:  
— Рыцарь, вы извините, что я к вам так бесцеремонно вламываюсь, но это единственное место, где ничего не слышно! И больше ни одна сволочь посреди ночи не ворвется, а то достали, сил нет.  
— Кто? — Олаф удивился, услышав собственный голос, а еще больше удивился, когда Вальдес ответил:  
— Все. Подчиненные, курьеры, порученцы, покушенцы эти идиотские…  
— Покушенцы?  
— Олаф, все гадости, что у вас в Свете рассказывают о внутренних дрязгах в Легионах, скорее преуменьшение, чем наоборот. — Вальдес тем временем улегся. — Успеха они все равно не добьются, но вот спать мешают зверски. Я надеюсь, вы их примеру не последуете? Убить ведь не убьете, только разб _у_ дите, а это уже будет не великий подвиг, а мелкая пакость, недостойная светлого Рыцаря…  
И на этом Вальдес заснул, а Олаф едва не рассмеялся вслух.

Шутка для балаганной мистерии: Посланник Тени приходит в камеру к пленнику, чтобы выспаться. Дескать, благородный Рыцарь Света ему мешать не станет, в отличие от собственных подчиненных и соратников. В Хексберге — кэртианском Хексберге — было похоже. Нет, среди ночи Вальдес к ним, конечно, не врывался, и «внутренних дрязг» такого размаха в талигойском флоте не было, но была скучная бумажная работа, и вот от нее-то, а также от всяких просителей и чересчур ретивых подчиненных, Вальдес у пленников и прятался. Там его и правда не искали, особенно поначалу, да и позже не решались дергать по пустякам. С этого — с несерьезных жалоб Ротгера, со слегка злорадного сочувствия самого Олафа — они тогда и начали разговаривать.

В Твердыне пока было не до разговоров. Ротгер честно появлялся каждую ночь на несколько часов, но сразу падал спать, иногда даже не поздоровавшись. А потом, наконец, его дела в Легионах закончились, и вскоре они уже стояли на смотровой башне Цитадели Хексберг, глядя в сторону Границы.

Свет и Тень могли воевать, могли договариваться, могли оставлять друг друга в покое — но с Пустотой шутки плохи. Поэтому Свет никогда не нападал на северные Цитадели Легионов, а Тень не трогала западные Форпосты. Сам Олаф в пограничной крепости был лишь однажды, в молодости, но сейчас Граница, казалось, вела себя спокойно. Если бы дело обстояло иначе, вряд ли бы Вальдес полез во внутренние войны, хотя… В Кэртиане на Изломе они тоже ничего не замечали, увлекшись «внутренними войнами», пока поздно не стало. Еле-еле успели опомниться.

— Вот скажите мне, Олаф, — неожиданно серьезным голосом начал Ротгер и замолчал. Совсем перестать думать о нем как Ротгере не получалось, постоянно приходилось следить за собой, чтоб не назвать его так вслух. Все же здесь у него этого имени не было.  
— Скажите мне, — повторил Вальдес и на этот раз закончил фразу: — Зачем я вас сюда притащил?  
— Простите?  
— Не прикидывайтесь. Идиоты в Легионах не в счет, но мои собственные лейтенанты уверены: я должен был вас либо добить на месте, либо оставить в Твердыне, либо отпустить на все четыре стороны.  
— Насколько я знаю, непредсказуемые поступки являются частью вашей репутации, разве нет?  
Вальдес усмехнулся:  
— Являются. Но я уверен, в этот раз причина была. И вы ее знаете.  
Значит, либо догадался по поведению самого Олафа, либо узнал, пусть и не вспомнил. Что ж…  
— Вы мне не поверите, Посланник.  
— Ха. Обмануть меня и впрямь давно никому не удавалось, но я же держу пограничную крепость. Вы действительно думаете, что есть правда, в которую я могу не поверить?  
Возразить было нечего. Интересно, а какие-нибудь «девочки» у Вальдеса здесь жили? Судя по всему, да.  
— Это длинная история, Вальдес.  
— Ничего. Вина у меня достаточно.

 

~~~  
Пристроившаяся за выступом башни ведьма довольно улыбнулась, провожая взглядом двух магов. Как удачно вышло, что Вальдесу стало скучно именно сейчас и вмешался он именно в эту войну Легионов! Слава ветрам, теперь ему будет, с кем поговорить. А когда Пустоте надоест ждать, Рыцарь Света на северной Границе позволит им выиграть время. Год или два, не больше. Но этого хватит.


End file.
